Ruptura
by CrazyBitch16
Summary: No quiero lastimarte. Me estas lastimando. Lo siento. No puedo decírtelo. Te amo. ¿Seamos felices? Tsukkiyama.
1. Ruptura

**Haikyuu! no me pertenece.**

* * *

Se está rompiendo.

Se esta desintegrando.

Se está haciendo pedazos.

Eso era lo que rondaba en la cabeza de Yamaguchi Tadashi los últimos meses. Su amistad se estaba haciendo pedazos. Pedazos que eran como un vidrio roto, que lo lastimaban cada vez que respiraba.

El había estado con Tsukki desde niños. Fielmente a su lado, soportando sus burlas, sus desplantes, sus comentarios.

Pero ya no lo soportaba.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué él lo trataba de esa manera?

Tsukishima se había vuelto más frió, incluso con él. Se distancio totalmente, como si su amigo fuera una peste y tuviera que evitarlo a toda costa. Tsukki no era así con él, podía ser un "bastardo sin corazón" o pretendía serlo, pero si mirabas debajo de esos muros que el pone para protegerse del mundo, verías algo totalmente diferente.

Tadashi conocía ese lado.

Entonces, ¿Por qué?

¿No se daba cuenta de lo frágil que es su amigo? La inseguridad que sufría que lo atormentaba cada día, el odio a sí mismo, la búsqueda de alguien a quien aferrarse para sentirse amado, el cariño que le tenía.

¿No lo notaba?

A pesar de sus propios miedos, el siempre mostraba una sonrisa, nunca lo ibas a ver separado de su compañero, siempre animándolo y siguiéndole sus bromas. Había sido así por años.

Pero llego el día.

El día en que Yamaguchi se rompió.

Y fue en un instante, en un segundo, en un santiamén.

\- Tsukki. - Yamaguchi corrió hasta llegar hasta su amigo que estaba caminando de regreso a su hogar después de la práctica.

\- ¿Qué?- Respondió el megane sin ni siquiera mirar a su amigo.

\- ¿Por qué no me esperaste? Siempre nos vamos juntos a casa. –

\- No es una obligación, Yamaguchi, sabes perfectamente el camino a tu propia casa. –

\- Si, lo siento, Tsukki. –

Después de escuchar la respuesta de su amigo, el pecoso bajo la cabeza y siguió caminando a su lado en silencio. Pero no quería estar así, necesitaba saber que ocurría.

Armándose de valor, inflo sus mejillas y se paro enfrente de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué, Yamaguchi? Necesito seguir caminando. –

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estas así? – Pregunto mientras miraba a los ojos del megane con decisión.

\- No entiendo de lo que estás hablando, Yamaguchi. - Su expresión no cambio ni por un segundo. - Estoy cansado, quisiera que dejaras de obstruirme el paso así puedo seguir caminando. - Cuando termino decir esto, rodeo a su amigo y trato de seguir caminando pero una mano en su chaqueta no lo dejo avanzar y le obligo a darse la vuelta.

\- No, quiero saber qué te pasa, has estado actuando extraño, más que de costumbre, si paso algo malo, yo te puedo ayudar, podes confiar en mi… - Yamaguchi divagaba hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

\- Cállate Yamaguchi. - El grito de Tsukishima asusto a Tadashi quien dejo de hablar y lo miro. - No necesito tu ayuda, sos insufrible, siempre atrás mío como si fueras mi sombra, no te necesito, no me importa en lo más mínimo tu presencia, la única razón por la que estas al lado mío fue por tu propia decisión. -

Los ojos de Yamaguchi se llenaron de lágrimas, cada palabra era como si le clavaran miles de agujas en el pecho y la voz de Tsukishima retumbaba en sus oídos, aturdiéndolo.

\- Y ahora vas a llorar, que patético. - Continúo hiriendo a su amigo. - ¿No podes soportar que te digan la verdad?, ¿Creíste que te apreciaba?, ¿Que eras mi amigo? Realmente Yamaguchi, patético. - Termino de hablar y sonrió con su típica sonrisa arrogante.

\- Yo... – Con lagrimas corriendo por su cara, levanto la vista, miro a su amigo, y le mostro una enorme sonrisa. - No, Tsukishima, nunca lo creí, perdón por las molestias que te he causado en todo este tiempo. - Ajusto su mochila a su hombro y después de una última mirada, siguió su camino.

Tsukishima se quedo ahí.

Congelado.

Lo había hecho. Él lo había llamado por su nombre completo. No lo espero para seguir caminando.

Logro lo que quería.

Logro alejar a Yamaguchi.

Lo perdió.

Se sentó una banca cercana que había allí y apoyo sus manos en su cabeza, escondiendo su rostro.

Es lo mejor, Yamaguchi, no puedo cambiar lo que soy, no quiero seguir hiriéndote. No puedo soportar el dolor de amarte por más tiempo, lo siento, Yamaguchi, si seguís a mi lado, vas a terminar herido y yo voy a terminar igual, no puedo soportar el tenerte a mi lado solo como un amigo.

¿Qué dirías si te digo que te amo?

La forma en la que miras a Mizuki, nuestra compañera.

¿Ella te gusta, no?

Me duele el hecho de saber que nunca vas a corresponderme, no te culpo, ambos somos hombres y mi personalidad es horrible, ni siquiera puedo expresar lo que siento.

Tengo que protegerme y protegerte.

¿Qué clase de futuro tendrías a mi lado? No podría hacerte feliz.

No hay un futuro para nosotros dos.

Lo siento, Yamaguchi.

Con estos últimos pensamientos, se levanto de la banca, se coloco sus auriculares, poniendo el volumen al máximo y remonto el camino hacia su casa.

Yamaguchi trato de controlar su llanto al entrar a su hogar, saludo a sus padres y se dirigió directo a su habitación.

Cuando estuvo detrás de la seguridad de su puerta cerrada, dejo caer su cuerpo contra un costado de su cama y empezó a sollozar, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas y mordiendo sus labios para no ser escuchado.

Tsukki.

Tenía razón, soy patético.

No se permitió pensar en nada mas, subió hasta su cama, y se acostó en ella. Dejo que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre su almohada, hasta que se dejo vencer por el sueño.

Ambos chicos se levantaron con ojeras enormes. Uno por haber llorado hasta quedarse dormido y el otro por no haber podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Yamaguchi decidió salir más tarde, para no toparse con Tsukki en el camino donde siempre se encontraban.

Tsukishima simplemente paso por allí, sin poder evitar mirar para ver si su amigo lo estaba esperando, reprendiéndose mentalmente después.

En el salón, no se dirigieron la palabra, se sentaban alejados y sus compañeros no los conocían tan bien para darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Yamaguchi rezo porque en la práctica tampoco lo notaran.

Pero lo hicieron.

Tadashi entro primero al gimnasio, esperando ser notado lo menos posible, sin éxito.

\- Yamaguchi. - Se sintió un grito lejano y se vio venir corriendo a un pequeño de cabellera naranja. - ¿Cómo estás? Es raro verte solo ¿A dónde está el idiota de Tsukishima? -Cuestiono rápidamente mientras Kageyama se paraba a su lado.

\- Eh… - Se quedo pensando un momento que excusa poner a sus amigos. - Hoy no lo he visto, debe estar por llegar… -

\- Que raro, ustedes son inseparables. - Hinata cuestiono

\- No somos una misma persona, después de todo, hemos decido alejarnos un poco. - Dicho esto se dirigió a buscar un balón para ponerse a practicar.

\- ¿Habrá pasado algo grave? - Pregunto un preocupado Hinata, desconcertado por la actitud de su amigo.

\- Yo que sé, Idiota. - Le respondió el rey para luego irse también a entrenar. Pero dentro de él se cuestiono lo mismo que Hinata.

Kei llego poco después, no saludo a nadie y se sentó a un costado de la cancha, esperando que el entrenador Ukai llegara y empezara la práctica.

Tenso.

Así estaba el ambiente.

No se oían los: Cállate, Yamaguchi, ni los: Lo siento, Tsukki. El megane no había hecho ningún comentario sarcástico incluso cuando Hinata y Tanaka lo molestaron, y el pecoso estaba alejado de todos, practicando su saque.

Todos lo notaron al instante. La mayoría estaba prestando suma atención al par, tratando de averiguar que iba mal, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión. Y con la cara que ambos tenían, decidieron que lo más prudente era no preguntar.

Para algunos la palabra prudente no existe.

\- Tsukishima. - Grito Nishinoya parándose al lado del megane junto a Tanaka.

\- ¿Qué? -

\- Es muy raro que estés tan solitario. - Lo codeo el libero - ¿Qué paso con Yamaguchi?, ¿Pelea de pareja? -

\- Nada que sea de su interés. - Respondió y siguió bloqueando los remates de Hinata quien había escuchado todo y lo miraba con preocupación al igual que Kageyama, claro, sin demostrarlo.

La práctica finalizo y Tsukishima fue el primero en marcharse. Luego se marcharon los demás.

Pero la pequeña carnada y el rey se quedaron un rato más, junto a Yamaguchi, quien decidió también quedarse un poco más.

\- Yamaguchi. - Hinata se paro en el piso donde estaba descansando. - ¿Qué paso? No me creo para nada eso de "alejarse". - Cuestiono y Kageyama se coloco cerca de ellos para escuchar.

\- Es la verdad, Hinata. -

\- No, no lo es - Insistió. - Somos tus amigos, podes confiar en nosotros, no Kageyama? -

\- Si. -

\- Podrías expresarte un poco más, estúpido. -

\- ¿Ah? Hinata idiota. - Se acerco a su compañero dispuesto a golpearlo pero una risa lo detuvo.

Yamaguchi reía bajito.

\- Aprecio mucho que se preocupen por mí. - Dijo colocando sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué paso? - Ambos chicos se sentaron esperando una respuesta.

\- Nos peleamos, lo había notado raro desde hace semanas. - Empezó y los otros dos asintieron. - Así que se lo pregunte, empezamos a discutir, el me dijo que nunca me había considerado su amigo, que nunca me aprecio… - Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas. - Soy patético, ¿no? -

\- No, Yamaguchi, no lo eres. - Hinata se acerco a su amigo y lo abrazo. Kageyama solo se quedo en silencio. - Tsukishima es un estúpido, no sabe valorar lo buen amigo que eres. -

El rey asintió, preguntándose internamente que le pasaba al idiota de Tsukishima para haber dicho esas cosas.

\- Y lo peor es… que yo lo amo. - Confeso el pecoso, con mas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

\- ¿Q-que? - Tartamudeo Hinata

\- ¿Amor? - Cuestiono el otro

\- Si, me di cuenta de estos sentimientos hace poco, es obvio que él no me corresponde pero por lo menos quería seguir a su lado como amigo. -

El dúo de raros se miró en silencio. Iban a ayudar a sus amigos, a pesar de lo insufrible que era Tsukishima, y las bromas que él y Yamaguchi les hacían, los cuatro eran muy unidos.

\- Todo va a estar bien, Yamaguchi. -

¿De verdad todo iba a estar bien?


	2. Felicidad

**Esta es la segunda y ultima parte de esta historia.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten :) Disculpen cualquier error, mi teclado me odia.**

Hinata y Kageyama caminaban juntos a casa, como de costumbre. Habían pasado varios días desde su charla con el pecoso y nada había cambiado entre sus amigos, ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos en completo silencio. El primero en romper el silencio fue como es de esperarse, Hinata.

\- ¿Qué piensas que debemos hacer, Kageyama?- Cuestiono un preocupado Hinata.

\- No lo sé… -Respondió el aludido en un murmullo.

\- Creo que debemos hablar con Tsukishima, tiene que darse cuenta del daño que le está causando a Yamaguchi.-

\- ¿Crees que eso cambiara algo?-

\- No lo sé, pero no perdemos nada intentándolo, ¿sabes?, a pesar de lo arrogante que él puede ser, sin duda algo de aprecio tiene por Yamaguchi.- Hablo Hinata apretando los manubrios de su bicicleta.

\- Tal vez…-

A llegar al lugar donde ambos se separaron, se miraron por largo rato, en silencio.

\- ¡Yo no hablare con él!- Grito un enojado Kageyama.

\- ¡Yo tampoco!- Refunfuño el pequeño con un puchero.

\- Esta bien, arreglemos este asunto como los casi adultos que somos.- Propuso el Rey seriamente.

\- Bueno, 1...2...3-

\- ¡No puedo creer que perdí!- Kageyama miraba sus manos con completa indignación.

\- ¡Si! ¡Gane! Parece que el gran rey no es el mejor en todo.- Saltaba feliz el pequeño de su gran Azaña de haberle ganado a su rival en piedra, papel o tijeras.

\- ¡Cállate, Hinata idiota!- Aplasto la cabeza del rematador con fuerza.

\- Ya... me duele. - Sobo su cabeza con una mueca de dolor.

Después de una breve despedida, ambos partieron a sus hogares.

Al día siguiente decidieron poner su plan en acción.

\- ¡Yamaguchi!- Grito Hinata dando pequeños saltos hacia su amigo.

\- Hola, Hinata.- Respondió el otro, con ojeras enormes y una voz leve.

\- Eh... ¿Cómo estás?-

\- Mucho mejor.- El pecoso sonrió levemente.

Toda esta escena fue observada por Tsukishima, quien a pesar de no mostrarse muy deprimido, sentía un nudo en su garganta que lo ahogaba a cada minuto que pasaba.

\- Oi. – Saludo Kageyama de repente al lado del rubio.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- Respondió cortante sin siquiera mirarlo.

\- Yamaguchi nos conto todo.- Explico el armador con voz calmada, muy calmada.

\- ¿Y?-

\- Voy a decírtelo solo una vez, Tsukishima, el no merece sufrir por una persona por vos, siempre estuvo a tu lado, siempre allí para apoyarte, y tu nunca agradeciste eso.- A cada palabra que salía de la boca de Kageyama su voz se tornaba más y más enojada.

\- Mis problemas con Yamaguchi no tienen nada que ver contigo, ni con nadie.- Respondió el de lentes encarando al rey.

\- Nunca me he llevado bien contigo, ni un poco, sos un estúpido arrogante que solo piensa en sí mismo, pero escúchame una cosa…- Hablo encarando al otro con una voz peligrosamente seria.- Yamaguchi te aprecia, y de verdad no se los motivos por los que lo trataste de esa manera, pero piensa por un segundo, ¿Qué harás cuando el deje de apreciarte por completo?-

\- Eso es lo que quiero, a mi lado el jamás tendrá todo lo que merece.- Hablo sin pensar el rubio para después fruncir el ceño por su desliz.

\- Míralo ahora, ¿Eso es una cara feliz para ti?, solo lo estas lastimando, estúpido.- Respondió Kageyama alejándose para ponerse al lado de su rematador favorito quien se había acercado "disimuladamente" para escuchar.

\- ¡Wow, Kageyama-kun, nunca te había escuchado hablar tanto y de esa manera tan profunda!- Se burlo el pequeño para después salir corriendo con un enojado Kageyama persiguiéndolo.

Tsukishima se quedo pensando sin poder dejar de observar a su pecoso con pesar, no se veía muy bien, parecía débil como si no se hubiera alimentado correctamente o dormido como se debe y por primera vez cuestiono sus acciones.

¿Habría hecho lo correcto?

Alejarse de el por no poder soportar un amor no correspondido, por no querer lastimarlo, solo había terminado por lastimarlo.

Su felicidad es más importante que la mía.

Soportare.

Lo hare, porque lo amo.

Lo hare, porque es mi tesoro

Lo hare, porque quiero ver su sonrisa que ilumina hasta los rincones más oscuros de mi alma.

Decidido, al terminar la práctica, hablaría con el pecoso después de tortuosos días sin hacerlo.

El entrenamiento continuo con "normalidad", Suga y Daichi preocupados por la tensión entre sus pequeños cuervos, Nishinoya y Tanaka molestando a Tsukishima con un Asahi pidiéndoles que pararan, un Yamaguchi callado practicando, Hinata y Kageyama gritándose, y los otros chicos de segundo junto a las managers observando todo atentamente.

Al terminar, Ukai mando a todos a casa recordándoles que debían comer su cena y se quedo hablando con Takeda fuera del gimnasio.

Todos salieron y empezaron a irse pero el pecoso se quedo por unos minutos como solía hacer desde que iba solo a casa, lo que no noto es que Tsukishima que había salido, volvía a entrar y se paraba a su lado.

\- Yamaguchi.- Llamo tratando de llamar su atención.

\- ¿Tsukishima?- Asustado el pecoso soltó el balón que tenia y miro al rubio con una mueca.

\- Quiero hablar contigo.-

\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo.- Respondió con voz firme pero sintiendo sus piernas temblar al sentir a su ex amigo tan cerca de el.

\- Quería pedir disculpas.- Se acerco un poco más al pecoso, quedando frente a frente.

Yamaguchi estaba demasiado sorprendido para articular palabra. ¿Tsukishima pidiendo disculpas?

\- Lamento haber dicho esas cosas, no te considero patético… - Tsukishima parecía perder su máscara con cada palabra que salía de su boca. - Yo te considero mi mejor amigo.

¿Solo tu mejor amigo?

Ambos corazones se estrujaron al decir y escuchar esas últimas palabras.

\- Yo, lo siento.- Susurro Yamaguchi.

\- ¿Qué?- Cuestiono el otro.

\- No puedo seguir así.- Mirando directamente a los ojos de su amigo, reteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos en cualquier momento.

\- No te entiendo, habla claro.- Demando el bloqueador, confundido sin quitar los ojos de las expresiones del numero 12.

\- Me gustas.- Susurro sintiendo la primera lagrimar caer por su mejilla y agacho la cabeza con pesar, esperando el rechazo que sabía que iba a llegar pero no llego.

Silencio.

El no decía nada, no lo insultaba, no se reía, no lo golpeaba, nada.

Así que Yamaguchi levanto la vista, con mucho miedo, Tsukishima lo miraba como si no pudiera creer las palabras que recién habían salido de su boca.

\- ¿Tu qué?- El de lentes salió de su estupor y cuestiono lo que su amigo había dicho, pensando que había sido producto de su imaginación.

-Me gustas.- Volvió a susurrar con la voz rota pero esta vez no agacho la cabeza.- No como un amigo, me gustas de verdad.

De nuevo se quedo sin palabras, empezando a creer que era un idiota, ya que lo que quería decir no salía de su boca.

Yamaguchi interpreto esto como un rechazo, así que con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, empezó a alejarse de su amigo en dirección a la salida del gimnasio.

Pero un agarre fuerte en su brazo lo detuvo.

Tsukishima lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, tomando su mentón con firmeza y lo beso con suavidad pero con deseo, probando esos labios que hace tiempo observaba, lo único que Yamaguchi pudo hacer fue quedarse quieto, demasiado sorprendido, hasta que después de unos minutos, se separaron.

\- Tu también me gustas, Yamaguchi.- Susurro el numero 11 sobre los labios de el otro.

Lo único que el pecoso atino a hacer apenas esas palabras que el tanto había querido escuchar, fue tomar de la nuca a su megane y besarlo, esta vez devolviendo el beso con la misma anhelación con la que le habían besado antes.

Entre besos, terminaron sentados en el piso, con las piernas Yamaguchi a cada lado de la cintura del rubio.

Al separarse, ambos tienen la respiración agitada, sus mejillas rojas, y se aferran unos a otros como si nunca quisieran volver a estar alejados de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué me dijiste todas esas cosas?- Susurro Yamaguchi apoyando sus frentes juntas y cerrando los ojos.

\- Tenía miedo, ¿Sabes lo difícil que son las relaciones entre hombres?- Cuestiono con sus miedos volviendo de repente a él.

\- Lo sé, Tsukki, pero no me importa. - Respondió abriendo los ojos. -Te quiero, eso es lo único que a mí me importa.-

-Te quiero, también, Yamaguchi.- Hablo con la voz calmada, sintiéndose por fin un poco más en paz consigo mismo.

Ambos se levantaron, todavía sin poder creer lo que había pasado, salieron del gimnasio tomados de las manos, Yamaguchi con una gran sonrisa y Tsukishima con una más pequeña.

Después de tomar sus cosas en los vestidores, ambos conversaron en el camino hacia sus casas, Tsukishima fue sincero y le hablo sobre sus miedos, por ambos ser hombres, por Mizuki, su compañera, al escuchar eso el pecoso se rio por un buen rato.

\- Entonces, esto nos hace novios.- Ordeno Tsukishima con voz grave, ambos parados en el lugar donde se separaban para ir a sus hogares.

\- Sip.- Sonrió muy feliz al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su rubio.

Tomándolo de la cintura con firmeza, le beso con fuerza, haciendo que Yamaguchi se colgara de su cuello con firmeza, devolviéndole el beso con la misma intensidad.

\- Eres mío, Yamaguchi, ¿Te queda claro?- Sonrío con arrogancia pero aun así con las mejillas un poco rojas.

\- S-si.- Respondió con voz temblorosa el pecoso, sintiendo su cuerpo entero temblar por esta nueva faceta que no conocía de su nuevo novio.

\- Ya, entonces, hasta mañana.- Le robo un último besito a su novio, y se coloco sus auriculares para emprender su camino a casa.

\- Hasta mañana.- Sonrío atontado y también emprendió su camino a casa, sin poder creer los acontecimientos de hoy.

\- ¡¿Están saliendo?!- Grito a los cuatro vientos un energético Hinata en medio de la práctica a un sonrojado pecoso que no sabía dónde esconderse.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Se escucharon los otros gritos de Tanaka, Nishinoya e incluso de Suga.

En pocos segundos ya había un círculo formado alrededor de un muy avergonzado Yamaguchi que miraba a Tsukishima por ayuda.

\- ¿Con quién estas saliendo?- Cuestiono el libero con una gran sonrisa.

Kageyama miro disimuladamente a un Tsukishima parado a unos metros del grupo.

\- Debe ser una chica adorable.- Se acaricio el mentón un pensativo Tanaka.

\- Pensar no es tu fuerte, Tanaka, te lastimaras.- Hablo Ennoshita.

\- ¿Es de tu salón?- Cuestiono Daichi con Suga a su lado quien ya tenía sus pequeñas sospechas de quien era la "novia" de su pequeño cuervo.

Las preguntas continuaron, incluso Yachi y Shimizu se habían unido para ver porque tanto alboroto.

Lo único que paro el mar de preguntas con el que estaban ahogando al pobre chico fue la aparición del megane por detrás, quien lo abrazo por la cintura y mirando seriamente a todos, hablo con voz firme.

\- Yo soy su novio.-

Hubo un silencio general antes del desastre.

Todos saltaron encima de la parejita, felicitándolos, algunos muy sorprendidos como Asahi, otros con cara de "Ya me lo esperaba" como Suga y Daichi, pero todos muy felices porque sus amigos arreglaran sus diferencias.

Los hombros de Tsukishima se relajaron, aunque JAMAS lo admitirá en voz alta, puede que la opinión de sus "amigos" le importara un poco.

Hinata saltaba alrededor de Yamaguchi, quien sonreía alegre junto al rematador, Kageyama se acerco a ellos, y Tsukishima se separo levemente de su novio, para susurrar justo cuando el armador pasaba por su lado, un pequeño gracias que fue correspondido con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Kageyama separo a Hinata del pecoso gritándole que dejara de molestar, empezando un pelea como es usual entre esos dos.

Después de eso, miro a su pecoso con una pequeña sonrisa quien se la devolvió enorme y lo beso suavemente, escuchando de fondo, los silbidos y exclamaciones de sus compañeros.

Si, definitivamente, después de mucho tiempo, se sentía feliz.

Yamaguchi sentía exactamente lo mismo.

Todo estaba bien.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
